


【SD】月下

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 我求你将我放在心上如印记，戴在臂上如戳记。





	【SD】月下

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：Dean下地狱后在地狱正常生活，Sam无法找回哥哥放弃猎魔，但从野死神处得到一条消息——某处的小河实际上是冥河的支流，如果能打过地狱三头犬或绕过它的巡视，在满月之夜前往多出来一片黑森林的河边燃起火焰祈祷，渴慕的已死之人会从河对岸的黑森林中走出来相见，火焰熄灭对方就必须离开。活人不能跨越冥河，跨过去就不能再回来了。

帐篷支起来的时候，月色正好。Sam固定好踢脚抬头，Dean还在对被撞得略微凹陷的保险杠皱眉，他骂了一连串脏话发泄，心疼，但无可奈何：“我迟早要把那条老狗宰了炖汤喝！”Sam没劝他，只是好笑地看着他来回抚摸那道凹痕。

这样的夜晚适合野营，清浅河水波光粼粼，Sam打量他的兄弟，时间未能在Dean的身上留下任何痕迹，那件皮衣都没多少磨损。而Sam，Sam自己变化太大，他不确定Dean会不会嫌弃。然而Dean没有，他们如常相见，Sam架起篝火，火光和Impala的影子跳跃在Dean的瞳孔。

“你都不看我一眼。”Sam突然道，语气里带着显而易见的委屈。

“哈，你可真越来越小姑娘了。”Dean嘲笑，但还是站起来向Sam走去，“但我也不能忽视我的baby。”

于是他们抵肩而坐，啤酒瓶盖从Sam的手里滑落。斯坦福毕业得心应手，纽约生活丰富多样，律师所工作繁重琐碎，大到华尔街某公司破产，小到普通夫妻结婚离婚，熬过的磕绊和苦闷，被压缩成几个单词，唇舌一碰就吹散在风里；一年一度的维加斯朝圣被详细描述，脱衣舞娘和大腿舞值得重点关照；一栋二层公寓，绿草地与白篱笆，活泼金毛犬，挺阔西装和昂贵手表，真真假假灌进Dean的耳朵里。

“Apple-pie life, Awesome.”Dean举起酒瓶碰杯，转移话题，“彻头彻尾纽约客。所以你和那个Amelia……？”

对猎魔闭口不谈。

“我不会，你知道。”Sam笑着摇头，放纵自己倒向Dean的大腿，脑袋贴近熟悉的躯体。当Dean的手指梳理自己过长的头发，那感觉像是回到家庭。于是他投桃报李，解开头顶衬衣的扣子，抚摸下面的皮肤和曾经熟稔的伤疤：“让我……”

Dean没有拒绝，也没有同意。

沉默就像点燃某种希望，一颗颗纽扣懈怠，没有退缩和回应，更像僵持，指腹下的皮肤比月光还凉。

当Sam抬起头，他的兄长闭着眼，吞咽啤酒时滚动的喉结在月光下留有小片阴影，文身模糊不清，探近锁骨的黑角如同勾引。

“呃，老天。”Dean推搡他下去，站起来任由脸颊隐没黑暗。衬衫和牛仔裤湿透滴水，黏糊糊惹人烦闷。

“我得去洗个澡。”Dean宣称，皮衣掉在Sam身上，衬衫掉在Sam的脸上。

所以Sam站在岸边，欣赏疤痕纠葛的背影。每一条痕迹他都认识，横过腰际的一刀来自狼人，接近尾椎的圆点是吸血鬼持圆锥穿刺，当Dean侧身，左臂上天使留下的掌印比什么都清晰。

天使是个麻烦，比狼人、吸血鬼更麻烦，但如今不必在意，天使在天堂，怪物在炼狱。而Dean就在前面，触手可及。

所以他为什么不呢，为什么？

Sam向前一步，水花警告一样冲刷皮靴底，像示威。但他不在乎，Dean就在前面。

有什么湿漉漉砸过来，比冰更冷。Sam捉住，是条鱼，短暂僵直后开始扑腾，很快挣脱Sam手掌的束缚跃回水里。

“回去，Sammy。”水中人懒洋洋，保持投掷的半仰姿势，“烤干衣服，然后我们做点你想做的事。”

“好的，好的。”Sam后退，脚下土地坚实。这承诺很近，Dean不会说谎，他早就答应不再说谎了。

一切自然而然。

没人能够拒绝Dean。当他们去酒吧，所有女人的眼睛落在Dean的身上，一些男人的眼睛落在Dean的唇上。Sam总是暗自得意，他们只能看着，或者哪个幸运的女郎在默许下得到Dean一夜（仅仅是为了给予Dean快乐），实际上，Dean是他的，总是他的。在他们确定关系以后，那些一夜只剩下调情。更多的时候他们肢体交缠，在Impala，在汽车旅馆，肆意探索彼此，就像现在。

Sam不确定自己有没有炫耀过Dean，尽管大部分时候他们站在一起就是炫耀了。Dean引起战争，Dean像毒药，Dean是某种永远索求不够的圣殿。当Dean伸展身体，任人予取予求，没人不会疯狂。

“跟我走，Dean。”他喃喃，膜拜唇下能碰触的一切，“去纽约，去维加斯，去哪都行。跟我走。”

“废话真多，嗯？”Dean耸动胯部，让他们的某个部分更贴近，下流但邀请，“让我堵上你的嘴。”

Sam接受了。

当一切结束，Dean允许Sam倒在自己身上，尽管仍然嫌弃他重得要死。Sam只是不断用吻覆盖他，让他的手指掌握自己的脖颈，拨弄自己的发尾。

这是Dean难得给予的温存，而Sam在这温存里昏昏欲睡。

“你怎么找到这儿的。”Dean状似无意地问，“连我之前都不清楚有这种好地方。但是你喊我，我就来了。”

“我得到一点额外信息，从某个家伙手里。”Sam迷迷糊糊回答。“躲过刻……”他停顿，“我不该跟你说这个。”Dean的手仍停留在他的后颈。

“你会跟我走吗？”Sam嘀咕。他筋疲力尽，已经很久没有如此放松：“跟我走，Dean。”困倦席卷，篝火温暖，帐篷会遮挡风雨，他只想要回应。

“睡吧Sammy。”Dean重复，“睡吧，Sammy。”

Dean没有回应。

当Sam清醒，身侧空无一人，他抓起外套冲出去，Dean已经站在森林之中。当Sam临近河边，他回头，似有留恋。

篝火早已熄灭。

“Dean——”

“Sammy——”Dean高喊，乌云逐渐遮蔽月光，他的身影几乎隐没在夜色里，“回去——”

“你要去哪——”Sam没来由地一阵恐慌，他试图涉水，河水却逐渐汹涌，波涛翻滚泛起白沫，仿若沸腾。他急了：“跟我走，让我——”

“回去！”Dean陡然严厉起来，下一秒又因为Sam的恳求放得柔和了些，“好好活着，别费力气想办法来了，继续你现在的生活，找个妻子，生个孩子，或者别的。等再过六十年、八十年，再来见我！”

“不，求你，跟我走——”

他声嘶力竭，而Dean只是摆摆手，头也不回地踏进幽深森林。

乌云流散，月光明亮，温柔平静。

河面逐渐平息，恍若被撒上了碎银。细小浪花打湿了他的鞋底。

Sam蹲下来伸出手，让河水漫过指缝和手背，看它扑来又退下。

那片森林已经消失，Dean已经消失。它和Dean一样蛮横不讲道理，不问他愿不愿意，接不接受，就这么离去。

“该回去了。”有人在身后长长叹息。Sam掷下石块，水花冰冷，河水深不见底，下去就是死地。

“该回去了。”那人提醒，“你带不走Dean。”

“我知道。”最终，Sam回答。

Sam带不走Dean。

温暖与冰冷对立，冥河早已隔开了他们。


End file.
